Southhold
Description A thriving city, Southhold has survived based on a commodity that never exhausts itself. Military resources. Some liken the thriving kingdom to a mercenary organization, moving from conflict to conflict in order to gain allies as well as barter for resources that may otherwise be difficult for the kingdom to produce themselves. In spite of this fact, Southhold's history is one of nonaggression, choosing to defend its own borders as opposed to expanding into neighboring territory. Geographically, the kingdom of Southhold is situated along the plains, allowing quick and easy travel between the three districts that make up the kingdom. The borders of the kingdom also allow for strategic defending should the situation arise. In the northeast, mountains prove to be difficult terrain for any one army to traverse, and to the south west, the sea coupled with a dense wood act as a buffer to any attacks. Inhabitants While the land Southhold holds domain over is rather diverse in its population, the city of Southhold is diverse for an entirely different reason. The city of Southhold often relies on slaves of varying races. On the other side of things, Southhold's social elite are predominantly human, though it is not unheard of for an Orc or Elf to gain the title of duke or duchess. What remains common with the denizens of this kingdom, however, is their unified hatred for the creatures of the night. Economy The economy of Southhold, while predominantly focused on their sell sword mentality, actually thrives with their silver mining operations situated throughout their claimed land and farmlands predominantly based in the south. Politics Law Southhold's law is fairly simple. Minor crimes and misdemeanours are handled by a small court of one's peers, with the community deciding the ultimate fate of the perpetrator. However, major crimes against the kingdom of Southhold are brought to the Queen herself, her justice swift and merciless. Very rarely is a case brought to Hildegard von Krone, and while the criminal usually has an opportunity to offer their plea, justice is not only blind, but it is also deaf. No one survives their transgressions against the crown. Minor cases, however, are often less severely punished. A small fine is issued or the defendant can successfully prove their innocence. Trial by one's peers are often very bias, it would seem. Another law that might raise the brows of Southhold's foes and allies alike are its policies on mages. Magic as a whole is frowned upon in the kingdom, with mages within the walls of the grand city of Southhold being reduced to that of third class citizens. This law, enacted by the late George von Krone the second, is the cause for the Church's high standing in Southhold society. The Church of the One Creator is a society created by the more... influential mages in Southhold, their magics focused on healing and enchantment, as opposed to any other school of sorcery. While truly noble and adamant in their teachings, the orginal intent of its creation cannot be denied. This church, labeling their magics as 'miracles' have paved the way for enlightment of its followers, protection for mages, and council should the throne seek it, serving as a second opinion should the crown disapprove of its advisors' words. Foreign relations TBA History The history of the proud nation of Southhold is often one likened to a story book and it may very well be one, with the record books really being documented upon King George the second's ban on open use of the magics. Legend has it that Queen Evelyn had founded the nation with her band of mercenaries, forced into exile by her duke father once he had found that the woman had been involved with a lowly soldier employed by their house. Running away from home, Evelyn was not only taught the ways of war by her lover, but how to rally her allies from various schools of thought, race, and cultures to follow her every foot step in the name of loyalty alone. Because of its humble beginnings, Southhold started as a nation that harbored anyone who would pledge their loyalty to the nation. It was not until the reign of King Herald the second did the nation shift to its rather conservative ways. More recently, Queen Hildegard von Krone's reign came about due to rather tragic means. Her father, King George the fourth had succumb to illness, leaving the young woman to lead a nation on her own at the humble age of twelve years. This young age would not hinder her, however, for the loss of her childhood had gained the nation a far more prosperous rule. Hildegard is a kind, but stern leader. One who upholds her nation's values as well as keeps the Krone name held in high regards. Notable Locations Category:Locations